Paige Collins
Paige Collins is a hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Personality When she was living with her family, she would **** them as hard as she good :) Appearance Her appearance changes a few times as the film progresses. When she first met Leo, Her hair was short, curly and brown. A couple years later, her hair was just below shoulder length and had less curls. When she comes out of her coma, she walked out of her room wearing Leo's collage jumper, telling him it was the only thing she felt comfortable in out of her clothes, possibly because she was thinking of going back to law collage. When she moved back in with her parents, she died her hair a dark shade of blonde. She has a turquoise tattoo on her back. Family issues Paige disowned her family when she discovered her father had an affair with her friend, Diane Chain. She finally left when she discovered her mother had decided to stay with him. History 'Early Life' Paige studied at Law school and was engaged to her long time boyfriend, Jeremy. She studied for a while at the school but started to develop a liking for designing and scribbled designs into her text books. She left when she discovered her mother was staying with her father after he had an affair with her friend, Diane. She broke off her engagement with Jeremy, left law school and moved to the city where she met Leo at the permit centre and they began a relationship. A couple years later, Leo asked her to move in with him. They got married Art Institute of Chicago and shared a kiss under the Cloud Gate. ''The Vow'' Paige and her husband Leo come out of a movie theater. On their way home, at a stop sign, Paige unbuckles her seatbelt to lean over and kiss Leo. At that very moment, a truck rams their car from behind and Paige crashes through the windshield. Both of them are rushed to the emergency room. When Paige regains consciousness, she thinks Leo is her doctor, having lost all memories of the past few years. When her parents, Bill and Rita Thornton, learn about this and visit her, it is the first time that Leo meets them, and they are not happy about Leo taking their daughter, and not telling them about it. Paige does not understand why he would not have met her parents, having been married, and finds it even stranger that he did not know why either, nor did she understand why she left law school, broke her engagement with her previous fiancé, Jeremy, and why she has not been in touch with her family and friends. Her parents insist on taking her home with them and Paige agrees, assuming she might have married Leo for some mutual benefit and seeks evidence for the marriage. Just as she's about to leave, Leo comes running to play her a voice message in which she sounds very happy and romantic. Paige decides to go back with Leo, hoping it will help her regain her lost memory. Paige is welcomed home with a surprise party by her friends, but as she is not able to remember any of them, she finds it overwhelming and bursts out in anger. The next day Paige ventures out to her regular cafe but does not remember having been there and loses her way back. She calls her mother because she does not know or remember Leo's number. That evening Leo and Paige are invited for dinner by her parents. At the dinner and in the bar later, Leo does not fit in with her family and friends. He persists in his attempts to help her regain her lost memory, but Paige is more driven to learning why she left law school and broke her engagement to Jeremy. During the course of one encounter with Jeremy, she kisses him. Her doctor advises her to fill the holes in her memory rather than be afraid of her past. With her sister Gwen's wedding approaching, Paige decides to stay with her parents until the wedding. Though Leo asks her out on a date and spends a night with her, the relationship is further strained when Paige's dad tries to persuade Leo to divorce his daughter, and by Leo punching Jeremy for talking about chances to bed his wife. Paige rejoins law school and Leo signs divorce papers. At a store, she meets her old friend Diane (Sarah Carter) who, unaware of her amnesia, apologizes for having had a relationship with Paige's dad, thus alerting Paige as to why she had left her family. When she confronts her mother about this, Rita tells her that she decided to stay with Bill for all the things he had done right instead of leaving him for one wrong act. Paige then asks Leo why he never told her, and he replies he wanted to earn her love instead of driving her away from her parents. Paige, while in class, starts sketching; thus depicting why she first left law school. She continues her interest in art, eventually returning to sculpting and drawing. Though Jeremy confesses he broke up with his present girlfriend, hoping to be back with her, she turns him down stating she needs to know what life would be like without him. As seasons change, Leo discusses his philosophy about "Moments of impact." "A moment of impact whose potential for change has ripple effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some pictures crashing together, making them closer than before. While sending others, spinning off into great ventures, landing where you never thought you’d find them..." Back in her room, Paige finds the menu card on which she had written her wedding vows and is deeply moved. The movie ends with Paige finding Leo at their regular Cafe Mnemonic and going with him to try a new place instead of their regular alternatives. Paige never regained her memory. Category:Roles